


Delia's Christmas Gift

by bloodstorm



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: F/M, Kissing, Large Cock, Multi, Nudity, Oral Sex, Orgy, Stripping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:42:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28253337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodstorm/pseuds/bloodstorm
Summary: Delia decides to give her son Ash a special Christmas gift involving the many girls he’s meet on his travels, but the girls don’t know that their greatest fantasies are about to become reality.
Relationships: Everyone/Everyone
Kudos: 2





	Delia's Christmas Gift

Its Christmas time in the Alola region Ash and his mom Delia spending the day with professor Kukui, his wife professor Burnet and their son Lei. What Ash doesn’t know is that Delia is planning something special for him tonight that will change his life forever.

“So, will you be able to make it?” Delia said.

“Don’t worry we will” a voice said

Delia secretly called Ash’s friends Misty, Macy, May, Anabel, Dawn, Angie, Cynthia, Iris, Bianca, Serena, Miette, Diantha, Lana, Mallow and Lillie along with Johanna and Grace to give Ash a Christmas gift he will never forget.

That night Ash and Delia are at a house that Ash bought in Alola with all the winnings he made with all the battles and tournaments he won. While Ash was in the shower Delia invited all the girls she called and all of them were confused as to why they were there.

“Miss Ketchum why did you call us here?” Misty asked

“Oh, you’ll find out and you will enjoy my surprise”

While all the girls were looking at Delia confused Ash came out of the shower only to find that his mom had hid his clothes but that didn’t bother him because of the Alola region’s tropical climate he would walk around the house naked. When he entered the living room, he saw all the girls it caught him off-guard since he left his towel in the laundry room when Serena saw him, she blushed at seeing him naked.

“Ash why are you naked?” Serena asked.

When the other girls saw Ash they also blushed especially when they saw his 15-inch cock they all thought the same thing ‘he’s huge’. Delia knew when the girls saw Ash, she could give him arguably the best gift a mother could give.

“Mom why are all these girls here?”

“Ash I thought it was time you deal with that problem of yours”.

“What problem?” May asked

“Ash has been unable to settle of which one of you girls to settle down with so I thought if you all agree you can share Ash”  
That revelation made all the girls light up thinking that their fantasies are about to become true, but they all wondered why Ash bought a house so far from the city or civilisation. They got their answer when Ash revealed he wanted a place that allowed him to retreat from all the battling and embrace the Pokémon he loves so much by not wearing clothes. 

“I’ve got plenty of room if you girls want to you can move in, but you’ll have to accept me going around the house naked”.

The girls were happy that their crush was offering to let them move in they stripped out of their clothes and followed Ash to his room leaving Delia with Johanna and Grace. While the three talked about how many grandkids they get to spoil Delia springs a surprise that even they didn’t see coming.

“You should know Ash has developed a drug that turns the pain from childbirth into pleasure he feels that females shouldn’t be in pain for bringing life into the world”.

“That’s good and all but I’m surprised that Ash would go along with having multiple wives so easily” Johanna said.

“It will come as a surprise, but Ash doesn’t care about human laws due to his dad abandoning us”.

“Really so he doesn’t care about having sex with us?” Grace said.

“Not unless your daughters object this decision if you want, we could ask them?”.

“Okay it also allows me to inform Serena of something I did behind her back”

When the three went to Ash’s room they found Ash and all the other girls in an orgy with Ash about to cum in Cynthia. Everyone stopped when they saw the mothers enter and wondered are, they going to join.

“Come on mom you, Johanna and Grace should join us”.

“First there is something I have to say Serena their something you should know”

“What is that mom?”.

“I’ve sold our house”.

“Why?” Serena shocked.

“It’s because I want you to live with Ash and well Delia offered to let us live here after they sold their own house since they both agreed it’s better here”.

“Mom did you do the same thing?” Dawn asked.

“Yes, dear I did”

“Mom would have already told Johanna and Grace about this, but I’ve developed a drug to turn the pain of childbirth into pleasure I am able to do this because I have a degree in bio-engineering”.

This surprised the other girls but also excited them since they won’t have to worry about being in pain when their children are born, they also wonder of any side effects. Ash revealed the only side effect is depending on both genders physiology they may want to have more children which interested the girls.

“Dawn, Serena your mothers want to know if you are willing to allow them to have sex with Ash”.

“Before you answer you girls should know three things, one is that while I am in the house or the plot of land I own I will be naked the second thing is that you have the choice of being as naked as me the final thing is that thanks to working with the aether paradise your children will be born in this house without medical problems and not at a hospital”.

That information surprised the girls especially the fact that they don’t have to go to a hospital to ensure their children are born without medical problems. After some debating both Dawn and Serena agreed for their mothers to have sex with Ash so tearing off their own clothes exposing their nude bodies, they decide who should go first.

After deciding that Grace should go first, she lined up her pussy with his cock and entered him causing them both to moan while Johanna sat on Ash’s face so he could eat her out. While Grace was riding Ash’s cock and Johanna was getting eaten out Delia was conflicted on whether or not she should have sex with her son.

“Oh, Ash I’m about to cum” Johanna said

“Me too” Grace said

“So am I”

“Cumming” all three said

After Grace got off Johanna took her place with the other girls masturbating seeing the act except Delia who was still conflicted. After Ash came in Johanna, he looked at his mother concerned about her confliction.

“Mom what’s wrong?”

“Ash it’s just I’m your mother and seeing you have sex with all these women makes me question whether or not to have sex with you”

“Mom it doesn’t matter to me if you want to have sex with me it’s just, I want to make you happy if it means having sex and getting you pregnant then I’m fine with that”

The girls smiled at Ash’s remark seeing that he cared for his mother no matter what her decision is. Delia happy that her son put her happiness over his own ripped her own clothes to shreds knowing she didn’t need them anymore since they grow their own food.

“Ash make love to me”

Ash brought his lips with his mother’s together after parting for air he lined his cock with her pussy after getting the nod he entered her. Moving back and forth riding his cock while he played with her breasts Delia was in heaven she realised that it’s better to live a life free from human boundaries after a few minutes the two came after removing his cock Ash thought of one thing ‘BEST CHRISTMAS PRESENT EVER’ as he continued the orgy with his wives in all but name until they decided to sleep in each other embrace dreaming nothing but more sex and fun.

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas and see you in 2021


End file.
